


Color

by hxnge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I can't write angst for my life hA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnge/pseuds/hxnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daisuga(?) oneshot with the AU in which everything is black and white until you kiss your soulmate then all the colors come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hello my name is Lee and I can't write for my life but here, take this. It was honestly just me venting rip

“I don't think I've ever been able to see colors. Especially not after that day, Suga.”

There was a wave of anger and pure bitterness that took over him. But it wasn't like Suga to snap at anyone so he simply stood abruptly and rushed out of the room. Daichi was calling him and Suga expected the other to follow him as he normally would. But this time it was different. This time, Daichi knew that following Suga out would only make matters worse.

Suga was already out of the building by the time Daichi decided maybe it was better to go after him.

Now, Suga was running.

It was hurting him. His chest hurt more than anything he's ever endured. Not even the harsh words of his father could compare to the sensation he felt. The anger, the sadness, the _frustration_. Suga didn't know where he was headed to, just letting his legs take him where they pleased. By now, his breath was coming short. His heart felt heavy and was slowly clamping in on itself and making its merry way into his stomach. The tears that he fought so long to hold back were now starting to spill. His lips quivered as he tried to maintain his cool but it was hopeless. He hid by some trees, back pressed against the rough bark before he let out the loud wail he had been suppressing the entire time. He fell to the ground, lips shaking as he tried to form words. For who? He had no idea. All he knew was that his heart was growing in its weight by the minute and he curled his body, sobbing to his hearts content.

He had waited so long… so patiently. He wanted to confirm that it was true. Colors could be seen. He forced himself to look up, to look up at the beautiful, clear sky that was a bright blue. The trees were covered in green leaves, rustling gently with the streams of wind. He smiled faintly, knowing that these colors existed. But his smile wavered and disappeared within seconds. Everything was back to being a splash of blurry colors as he remembered everything.

Suga remembered how naturally it had come to him to just step up to Daichi and place his hands on those handsomely constructed cheeks. How it had come so naturally to him to just lean forward so casually, with such fluidity that it seemed like Sugawara had kissed many others before when in fact it was his first kiss ever (that can be true as his mother or father never dared to show such love to their child, only how to grow up to be successful). How it just felt _so natural_ to him to be kissing Daichi's soft and firm lips. His whole world had been a splurge of colors from that moment on.

But he had been pushed away.

He had been rejected and called names by his best friend for doing such an action, as if kissing another man was _such_ a crime. And Sugawara had to apologize for months following that. But they had gone past that. They were better now, if not stronger. However, Suga never dared to ask Daichi the most important thing that mattered.

_Could he see world of colors that Suga had seen since that day?_

And now, he knew the answer. He curled in further, gasping for the air that had become sacred before letting out another sob.

It was so hard to hold back. To know that someone you thought was your soulmate could never see you the same. But Sugawara couldn't help but wonder _how_. How could he see colors but Daichi couldn't? Did this mean that Suga had to live with unrequited love his entire life? Was that really the destiny carved out for him? To watch from the sidelines as Daichi grew and found himself a pretty girlfriend? Watch as Daichi got married and had kids?

“Is this r-really my…?” he asked aloud, as if the answer would come to him. As if the sky would open up and he would receive his answer or a hint. Just… _something._

All the heard was his name being called by the person he loved but wanted to see the least at the moment. His heart did weird things, feeling strange emotions he couldn't even decode himself. His head turned to see Daichi running up to him, looking concerned and worried. His hazel eyes darted downwards to the ground in disappointment since he knew that all would end bad for him. He couldn't help as he covered his face with his black jacket, crying into it like it would sort out his problems if he cried into it enough.

Daichi's legs felt heavy like lead as he forced himself to continue his way towards his friend in need. Soon, it was his heart that was feeling the same. It made him really upset, seeing Suga like this. Especially when he had turned around to look at him in response to the "Suga!” he shouted in a short breath. His steps faltered as he saw the slightest shade of something new in those tearful eyes that looked at him with disappointment. By the time he stopped in front of Suga, realization came crashing down on him like the rough waves of the ruthless ocean.

Suga didn't dare look up and didn't dare say a word. Daichi knew know that they both knew so there was no point in holding back.

“I can see… I _can_ see colors. But they're faint. I saw an apple the other day with a shade I had no idea existed and… it was after you held my hand for volleyball practice, you remember right?”

Suga only gave a tiny whimper in acknowledgement. There was a small hope growing in his heart and he mustered all of his strength to look up and remove the jacket from his head.

“And today… today we did the same. While I was running over here, I saw something… something in your eyes. It's color, isn't it?”

Suga's eyes lit with happiness and he forced himself to stand. “Y-yeah! So then, you can see after all, Daichi? Please don't be telling me this only to make me feel better…”

Daichi looked into Suga's eyes and could still see the faint color. “They're light.”

“What?”

“Your eyes. They're light… are they not?”

Suga's tears had stopped by now and his stomach began to fill with butterflies. “Yes, they're light,” he managed to whisper as he tried to contain his happiness.

“Suga, please don't look at me like that.”

“What do you mean? Daichi please, stop with this nonsense and _just_ tell me.” But his mind was telling him to stop altogether. To just leave things where they were now, for better or for worse.

But as Daichi's eyes darkened with pity, Suga's twisted into horror as the other explained.

“Well on the first day we held hands, Michimiya had given me a kiss on the cheek. And today, right before I went back to class, she did as well. And I… I think she might be seeing faint colors too. Suga, I'm sorry but…”

Suga looked down, clutching his jacket like it was the only thing helping him hang onto his life right now. “No, it's okay. I understand. I'm just… glad you can see what I can see. When you get to see everything, I promise I'll teach you their proper names. Okay?”

“Sure but are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah,” he managed to respond meekly. “I'm just feeling a little lightheaded so I'm going to head back home. Please make sure to let homeroom know. Goodbye, Daichi.”

Daichi watched as Suga departed and didn't even look back but he was convinced ever so slightly that his friend was okay.

In the end, Suga never had a chance to teach Daichi the proper names of the colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh idk how to end it bc I rly wanted to give them a happy ending so I kinda ended it w/the reader deciding what happens,, Did Suga die? Did he move away? Does Daichi die? Is he the one that moves away? Do they just drift apart? Nobody knows,,  
> Feedback appreciated :')


End file.
